A Pokémon Fantasy
by Mikesterman
Summary: A strange alternate reality, where humans seem to be no more, and Pokémon have become the dominant species. A world with an unstable hierarchy is about to come crashing down if some unsavory characters have their way. Luckily, there's a team to stop them.


It was another quiet night in Spectral City. Well it always was. Only ghosts types lived in this part of the Soul Kingdom. This city, formerly known as Lavender town, housed one of the only remaining human structures still standing after the great Judgement, Pokémon Tower. In the alleyways of the city, Normal Rattatas were scavenging around for food. They soon felt the ground vibrate around them, as they looked up, they saw a relatively large rock rolling towards them. They scampered out of the way, to avoid getting crushed.

The rock kept rolling until a purple beam struck it from behind, causing it to shriek. It jerked upwards, revealing four arms and a pair of stubby legs. The graveler looked behind himself to see if he was still being pursued, but saw nothing.

"He could be on me any second!" He thought. So he waddled away and found cover behind a building.

"Damn him and his kind!" the graveler said. "I can't hear him walk or fly!"

"Boo!" something popped up in front of him.

"Gah!" Graveler screamed as he lunged forward trying to headbutt the assailant, but ended up going straight through him.

"Wow." The assailant said, walking out of the shadows, revealing black spotted wings, white legs, and a teal hood hiding most of his face, save a beak. "Is your brain a rock too?"

"Damn you Decidueyes!" Graveler repeated. "I heard there was one in Spectral City, He was playing hero, and calling himself Faendowl. I never thought I'd run into him."

"I'm not calling myself anything." Faendowl said in an annoyed tone. "It's called having a name."

"Yeah, well I know throwing your name around is only gonna get you killed."

"Or feared." Faendowl retorted. "And judging by the way you're shaking, either you're on Magnitude one, or you are shaking in your boots."

Graveler gulped. "Please," He started, angry that he would have to reveal who he was. "I'm an ambassador from the Earth Alliance. You can't hurt me."

"Well Mr. Ambassador, you were striking some sort of deal with some really shady Gengars. Wanna tell me what that was all about?"

"I don't have to tell you anything." Graveler said.

"Then, I don't have to believe you're an ambassador."

"ROCK BLAST!" the Graveler yelled, about to unleash his barrage of attacks, but was interrupted by a feathery punch that made him roll backwards.

"Sucker punch." Faendowl said casually. He then pulled something from the inside of his wing. It glowed green and made a cutting sound against the wind. "You're super weak to grass correct? This Leaf Blade is gonna hurt then."

"No! Please!" Graveler said, as he got back on his feet and ra out of there."

Faendowl rolled his eyes. "Why do they insist on running?" He extended his wings and soared after him. His wings not making a sound even as they flapped.

Graveler ran past a network of alleyways before he ended up on a vacant lot. He lifted his arm and pulled out a small rock that was inside him. "Psst, wake up!" he whispered.

The rock opened two small eyes, and two arms popped out the sides. "Geodude five seven two eight nine reporting for duty sir!"

"Are you willing to do the task?" Graveler asked.

"Sir, throw me any direction, and I'll handle the rest."

Graveler looked at the alley way he just came from. He knew it was the only way into the lot. "I'm counting on you!" he said as he chucked the Geodude into the alleyway.

Faendowl saw the rock land right in front of him. He flapped backwards and readied his wing bow at the Geodude, who was staring at him with determination.

"For the Earth Alliance!" the Geodude yelled. "Explosion!"

With that the entire alleyway combusted. Flames spewed everywhere, nearby windows shattered, and the explosion could be heard throughout Spectral City. When the dust settled, Geodude started blacking out.

"I have accomplished my purpose." he said as he managed to produce a smile, while he slowly drifted from consciousness. Soon he felt an injection, and he was brought back. He looked up and saw Faendowl holding an empty revive.

"What a waste." The ghost owl said, as he picked the Geodude up. He glanced over at the vacant lot. There was a gigantic hole on the ground. Graveler must have used dig to escape. He held his leaf blade up to the Geodude's face. "Where is Graveler?" he asked.

"I'll never tell you!" the geodude said. "I'd rather die!"

"How many times?" Faendowl smirked.

"Huh?"

With that Faendowl slashed Geodude in the face as the little rock screamed in pain. He then began groaning slowly.

"That's the sturdy ability keeping you barely alive huh?" Faendowl mocked. He then slashed a second time, putting Geodude out again. Until he injected him with another revive.

"Gah! What, no let my pain end, PLEASE!"

"It will, if you just tell me where Graveler is."

"I never thought I'd have to call in one of the locals for help. Graveler said as he looked out his window anxiously."

"I'm not exactly a local." a voice leaning against the wall in a dark corner answered. "I am your surest shot at getting rid of your little problem."

Graveler shifted his view from the window over to his company. A tall slender figure with webbed feet and a long tongue wrapped around his neck. He was a Greninja, but not a normal one. He had a pitch black coloring to him.

"I need you to kill a grass-ghost type. Do this and the Earth Alliance will compensate you greatly."

"Don't tell me a Trvenant has you all scared." The greninja scoffed.

"It's not a trevenant."

"Gourgeist?" Greninja laughed.

"No you fool! It was a Decidueye."

"Hmm." Greninja thought. "This might be a worthy challenge."

"Don't let your guard down. He might be weak to you, but you're weak to him too."

"You must not have heard of me then Ambassador." The Greninja said. "I'm weak to no one if I so will it."

"You mean you-" Graveler started. "I thought only the Kecleons could switch types."

The Greninja gave a cocky smirk, which was hidden by his tongue scarf. "Time to bust some ghosts."


End file.
